Encuentro en el cine
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Hermione va sola al cine encontrándose a alguien es su misma sala, viendo su misma película y a su lado ¿Adivináis quién es? ¿A que no sabéis en qué película coinciden?


**Aquí os traigo un Dramione! **

Estaba desolada, Harry y Ron me habían dejado tirada por quinta vez en dos semanas. ¿Qué les pasará? Los he llamado y dicen que no tenían tiempo para estas cosas, así que les he gritado de todo y, enfurecida, he colgado. Tipo venganza he ido al cine para pensar que ellos estarán haciendo trabajos para el ministerio y yo estaré en el cine. Algo estúpido ahora que lo pienso, pero bueno, da igual.

**.**

Cuando llegué al cine muggle tuve que esperar un buen rato por la maldita cola que era más grande que el dragón con el que salimos de Gringgots. Saqué mi entrada y entré en la sala. Como supuse estaba llenísima, pero al menos había encontrado un sitio.

Subí las interminables escaleras hasta la última fila y comprobé el sitio que me había dado el hombre de la taquilla. Estaba pegada a la pared en una esquina… Bueno, algo es algo. Había entrado a ver una película nueva que me había llamado la atención. No sabía muy bien de qué iba y de qué tipo era, pero quise entrar. Me senté y esperé pacientemente a que empezara la película, mientras temía que la sala estallara de gente.

**.**

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, no lo pude ver bien porque la película iba a empezar y se habían apagado las luces de la sala. Sólo pude saber que era un hombre. Un hombre al que le encantaba el chocolate: Bolitas de chocolate, batido de chocolate, tableta de chocolate, etc. También distinguí el olor de un café ¿Estoy alucinando?

Dejé de mirarle y fijé mi atención en la película, que estaba comenzando.

**La Mujer de Negro**

Apareció en la pantalla, con letras rotas, rajadas y blancas en un fondo negro.

Entonces apareció el que supuse que era el protagonista enfrente de un espejo y…

-¿Harry?- susurré, confusa. El protagonista era un chico muy parecido a Harry. ¿No habrá rodado una película muggle sin decirnos nada a Ron y a mí? ¡Merlín! ¡Es que es idéntico!

El chico de al lado se tensó en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de mi amigo, ¿acaso conocía él a Harry? Lo miré con curiosidad y, en un momento luminoso de la película, pude ver quién era y él también pudo verme a mí.

-¡No me jodas! Mierda, Granger, ¿qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó Draco Malfoy mediante susurros soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Y tú? ¿Draco Malfoy en un cine muggle? ¡No me lo creo!- dije yo también en susurros, incrédula.

-Calla Granger, voy a ver una película y tú no me la vas a joder.- se puso a mirar a su alrededor, supuse que buscando otro sitio libre.

-No hay sitios libres, ya me habría ido yo del mío si fuese así, ¿no te parece?- un gruñido por su parte me arrancó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Potter se ha hecho actor en este mundo? Engreído, le gusta llamar la atención en todos lados.- dijo Draco, volviendo la vista a la película.

-Puede ser.- dije ignorando los insultos y respondiendo a sus preguntas.

Unas personas de enfrente nos mandaron callar. Vi a Malfoy sacando su varita por lo que le cogí el brazo y le dí un apretón, él me lanzó una mirada fulminante y se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre. Volvimos a mirar hacia la película, observando al clon de Harry Potter en acción.

**.**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!- chillé tapándome los ojos como acto reflejo. ¡Por la barbas de Merlín, de Dios, de lo que sea! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me leí la sinopsis de la película? Me estaba muriendo de miedo y la mayoría de la gente de alrededor también. Malfoy se reía cuando gritaba y me tapaba los ojos, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Asustada por una mujer diabólica?- decía mientras se carcajeaba bajito.

-Déjame Malfoy.- le decía mientras abría un poco las manos encima de mis ojos para comprobar que había pasado la peor parte.

**.**

-¡Harry! ¡¿Eres bobo o qué? ¡No vuelvas a la casa!- grité en un momento de desesperación, recibiendo quejas de la gente de la sala, alguna que otra risa y una sonora carcajada por parte de mi _querido acompañante en esta estupenda velada_ (por favor, que se note el sarcasmo).

Entonces apareció la Mujer de Negro y volví a gritar, solo que esta vez en vez de apoyarme en la pared tapándome los ojos, me aferré al brazo de Draco y escondí mi rostro en su hombro. Malfoy, sorprendido y sorprendiéndome a mí, se dejó abrazar por mí en aquel momento. Yo se lo agradecí internamente y, una vez la música de fondo no dio señales de terror, saqué mi cara de su hombro y le dediqué una sonrisa a Draco. Él me respondió con una mueca, que supuse que sería su intento de sonrisa en ese incómodo _momento abrazo_.

**.**

Cuando ya estaba acabando la película suspiré con alivio, pensando que ya no habría más sustos, muertes, recuerdos y terror. Pero me descuidé y vi el rostro de esa mujer vestida con un largo vestido negro y un velo cuadriculado cubriéndole la cara pero no lo suficiente como para no verla. En toda la película había conseguido evitar ve su rostro pero ahora… grité muy fuerte sin poder contenerme, todos me miraron extrañados y Draco, si Draco Malfoy, me abrazó, dándome apoyo. Yo le devolví el abrazo con el corazón a cien y con la mente nublada debido a todas esas emociones acumuladas.

Lo que quedó de película estuve abrazada a Draco y él a mí, yo ocultando mi rostro en su pecho en esos horribles momentos de película y, mientras los demás gritaban yo aspiraba su olor mentolado mezclado con chocolate y recibiendo apretones de su parte.

**.**

Ahora ya sí era el final, Draco me avisó de ello:

-Hermione- sí, ahora nos llamábamos por nuestros nombres – ya puedes mirar, no va a volver a salir _ella_.

Levanté la cabeza desconfiada, para comprobarlo y asentí. _Todo en orden… por ahora_. Pensé.

Y, de repente, lo que jamás imaginé que ocurriría en la película pasó. Y yo empecé a llorar, asustada, triste por aquel final, extrañamente feliz por estar aún abrazada a Draco y también feliz porque se acababa este suplicio. Draco notó mis lágrimas y, rompiendo el abrazo, me pasó el último trozo que quedaba de chocolate. Me lo comí mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas. Me sentía como una inválida dejando que él hiciese lo que debería hacer yo pero no me sentía capaz, además, su simple contacto me ayudaba. Entonces Draco se fue acercando lentamente a mí y yo hacia él, siguiendo mis impulsos. Posó su mano en mi mejilla y yo le aparté un mechón de su claro pelo rubio, mientras miraba fijamente sus fríos, ahora cálidos, ojos gris mercurio; embelesada. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Nos besamos. Al principio fue un ligero roce, pero luego él me mordió el labio inferior y empezó una danza salvaje, suave y sincronizada.

_Estoy deseando que hagan una segunda parte de esta película… Si la hay… _Pensé, antes de lanzar mis brazos a su cuello y él agarrame la cintura.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **


End file.
